


[Mikell/Bright]有毒的蜜

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 14





	[Mikell/Bright]有毒的蜜

「哈、──！」在那股熱流注入進體內的時候Bright發出高亢的喘息並摟緊了他的床伴，痙攣著肢體收緊了後穴感受那硬挺在分了幾波射完以後才終於在他體內消軟下來，生理性的淚水在他喘息時靜靜地流淌，儘管他並沒有留人過夜的習慣，但是他並不排斥在餘韻時的溫存。

只是很可惜這樣的時刻被公務電腦那聲重要通知的提示音給打斷了，這使他重重嘆了口氣之後仍然只能抹了把臉並帶有歉意的拍拍他床伴的肩膀，在給了一個道別吻的時候分開兩人仍然溫熱黏膩的接合處。  
Bright衣衫不整步伐踉蹌地走向自己辦公桌並點開通知內容，看到是他熟知的那個O5議員發給他的召見命令以後不悅的撇了撇嘴，並對辦公室內的攝相鏡頭扮了個鬼臉表達他強烈的不滿。  
好在他床伴是個識趣的人而不是某些糾纏不清的傢伙，穿好自己的衣服就很主動的離開他人事主管的辦公室。

他只能用很短的時間簡單的進行梳洗，洗臉的時候被充分攪拌的體液混和物沿著他的大腿內側淌下，這種時候他也只能用洗臉的同一條毛巾將之胡亂擦去，僅剩還在運作的幾個腦細胞思考著Mikell到底為了什麼事這麼急著找他，更多則是想著也許這具身體的肛門已經被操得有些鬆了。

他重新套上被壓得起皺摺的衣物用有些發軟的雙腿能夠達到盡可能快的速度抵達O5-6的辦公室，確認完身分跟指令終於擺脫那兩個保鑣以後，Bright從來沒想過他兄長竟然會放大了監視器螢幕回放剛才他被人操的畫面，從電腦音響放出色情片一樣的音效此時只讓他感到惱羞成怒。  
「現在是上班的時間，Bright博士。」  
「……這點你也一樣，尊敬的議員。」他沉聲讓自己聽起來不至於太過恍惚。「而且你知道我的工作老早就做完了。」  
「你說得沒錯，那既然你已經下班了，讓我的James過來找我又有何不可呢？」  
「非得挑在這種時候？」疲憊的軀體提醒著他、體內翻攪著還沒清出來的腥黏提醒著他、鎖骨上的吻痕與腰背上的瘀痕同樣提醒著他這一切與他的兄長之間只隔著單薄的衣物。

「應該說，特別是這種時候，James。」Mikell放下手上原先在指節間旋轉的鋼筆，帽簷下投向他的視線無比冷靜而不容半點質疑或抗拒。「你很清楚你該做的事不是嗎？」  
「……」Bright不確定這是不是某種新的羞辱人的方式，他與他的兄長有時會做愛，是精神上的亂倫沒錯，儘管他們血脈紊亂的家族從不缺這一點半點無傷大雅的肉體交流，但從來不是像現在這樣，在他與某個人性交之後拖著疲憊而尚未妥善清理的身體來到他兄長的面前。

Bright不自覺地觸上冰冷的掛墜，直到將之放置在桌上讓其離開濕冷的手心。  
「……我還以為你只對異性起反應。」此時他只以單薄而無力的話語反諷Mikell的行徑，畢竟等一下離開時還想用自己的雙腳走回去的話激怒對方並不是個好選擇。

「也許是他們分派給你太多次女性的身體了？你能夠發出那樣欠操的呻吟大概跟這個脫不了關係。」那頂白色的牛仔帽被放在一份文件上面，主要的內容顯然不是適合在這種時候被看見的訊息。「更何況我也給過你關閉辦公室監視器的權限吧？辦事的時候不關上就別反問我為什麼打開來看了，顯然你也是故意的。」  
「不就是這一次忘了關，這樣就干擾到你了嗎？」被堵得無法反駁的狀態下Bright只能發出乾笑，任由那雙手解開他襯衫釦子的過程中他才發現有一顆扣錯了。  
那些新留下的痕跡重新暴露在人前，任由Mikell以指尖去細數吻痕與牙印。

Bright明白此時的自己並不想要這樣的性，但是那又怎麼樣呢？即使在Mikell觸碰他的皮帶扣時阻止他，最後還是得自己解開並坐上那張井然有序的深色木質辦公桌，而自己就是這張桌上唯一一個雜亂的物品，並且還會製造更多雜亂。  
「……Mikell、」長期使用槍械而結出厚繭的食指插入他仍然濕軟且毫無抵抗能力的肉穴，Bright感覺得到那些穢物就快滲漏出來，在Mikell拔出手指時大概會被帶出一些黏液。「你知道我可以用嘴幫你吧？剛才我沒什麼時間清理……」  
「這不是挺省事的嗎？」Mikell就著新塗上去的潤滑液將自己的碩大抵入才被其他人用過的地方，被插入的那方只能緊緊摟著他的肩膀，在淚液滑下眼眶時發出粗重的喘息，而被異物侵入的身體反射性的絞著硬挺的肉棒，他不確定這樣的反應到底是想排出異物還是想讓操他的人能更爽一點，畢竟他的弟弟不論從主觀還是客觀來說都是個毫無節操的人。

「哈……！」疲憊的神經系統還在緩緩對這樣的行為重新適應，而Mikell並不給他足夠的時間仍繼續把粗長的肉刃插入他體內，強烈的異物感令他呼吸一滯。「Mikell…慢、慢一點……」  
他大開的雙腿顫抖著攀上Mikell的腰側，在急促的呼吸間發出微弱的哭喘，從後穴順著臀縫沿著大腿內側溢出漿液與被人插個幾下就能起反應的下體，只消他的兄長以眼神提醒就足以令他羞恥得耳根發燙。  
「你的身體看起來並不像是不要的意思啊。」  
「嗚、……」溫熱的唇瓣印在他頸側輕輕吸吮留下新的吻痕，方才造成的一切毫無保留的暴露在他兄長面前，只有這種時候才會讓他意識到自己的污穢與不堪，所以他才討厭在這種狀態下跟熟識的人發生關係。  
他闔上仍在流淌淚水的雙眼不再與之爭辯，任由對方使用這具被自己占用的軀殼洩慾，也任由自己沉淪在性交帶來的快感。  
在一次又一次的搗弄之間一切再次被重新混合在一起，精液與潤滑液、羞憤與敬愛，伴隨著注入體內的那股熱流和充滿佔有慾的擁抱，這一切既甜美又噁心。


End file.
